In a long term evolution (Long term evolution, LTE) wireless communication system, a macro base station and a low-power base station may both be deployed in the same network cell. This network is referred to as a heterogeneous network (Heterogeneous Network, HN). The low-power base station may include, but is not limited to, a micro base station, a picocell, a femtocell, and a relay station. The low-power base station may be configured to cover a hotspot area of a cell, the interior of a room, a blind area, or edges of a cell, which may improve the average throughput of a cell, the edge throughput of a cell, and the like. In a heterogeneous network, in order to improve the utilization efficiency of the frequency spectrum of the system as much as possible, normally the macro base station and the low-power base station may configure the same frequency spectrum resources, which is prone to mutual interference between the macro base station and the low-power base station. As shown in FIG. 1, the macro base station (an interfering base station) may cause paging interference to a user equipment (User equipment, UE) served by the low-power base station (a service base station). Similarly, the low-power base station (an interfering base station) may also cause paging interference to a UE served by the macro base station (a service base station).
In the prior art, paging is implemented by using a physical downlink control channel (Physical downlink control channel, PDCCH) and a physical downlink sharing channel (Physical downlink sharing channel, PDSCH). Scrambling is performed on the PDCCH by using a paging-radio network temporary identifier (Paging-Radio network temporary identifier, P-RNTI), and paging information is borne over the PDSCH and is transmitted on one or more subframes of subframes 0, 1, 5, and 6 of each radio frame.
In practice, the inventor finds that no specific solution is available for eliminating interference in a paging process in an LTE system.